


gameboy

by YunalalieMoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Horror, M.I.A kinda inspired me to write this, M/M, and comes out at the end only, and there's a gameboy wow, i got creeped out writing this tbh, jisung is missing, kinda tbh thou, read this not at 2 am pls, text fic, the crack lasts .2 seconds at the beginning, this is a crack/horror fic except
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalalieMoon/pseuds/YunalalieMoon
Summary: jeongjeongdo fish drink waterchannietonyeswhereismyshoutoutif fish drink water do we breathe airminniemousei wish you didn'tA seemingly normal semi-crack chat fic, where all relationships except for Woochan have serious couple issues. However, beneath the light-hearted atmosphere of the group chat, a dark secret is willing itself to unfold.





	1. g

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is more horror than anything else. I do not suggest reading this fanfiction if you hate horror.

_**GROUPCHAT: we're gay and we know it** _

 

_**Channieton has added the leek knows, maaaaaa, and two others!** _

 

**visualvface**

yo who the fuck named the chat

 

**the leek knows**

clearly u haven't accepted ur gay yet (.-.)

 

**whereismyshoutout**

 

bitch he beteter have teghfh

 

**Channieton**

aS i waS sAYinG

the weird love triangle + jisung isn't here because i may have blocked them whoops

 

**the leek knows**

damn chan bloceed jeongin

 

**Channieton**

sHut uP it Was foR the BestT

i made this chat as a bonding fucking thing but I'm already regretting it?? guys pls calm dwon i'm crying

 

**maaaaaa**

I can confirm he's sweating viciously right now.

 

**visualvface**

chan sweats more than the han river

now woojin if you actually SpOke chinese you'd get that joke

 

**whereismyshoutout**

isn't the joke that the water is wet??? wtf hyung u dense??? 

 

_whereismyshoutout has sent an invite to jeongjeong, minniemouse, uwujiiiii, and chokepls <3_

 

_jeongjeong, minniemouse, and one other have joined the chat!_

 

**jeongjeong**

do fish drink water

 

**Channieton**

yes

 

**whereismyshoutout**

if fish drink water do we breathe air

 

**minniemouse**

i wish you didn't

 

**chokepls <3**

lmao edgy 

 

**visualvface**

your name is literally chokepls with a fuckin heart

 

**chokepls <3**

at least i'm a real visual

 

**whereismyshoutout**

OH SHIT

 

**maaaaaa**

The baby is here, please refrain from cussing uwu

 

**jeongjeong**

hyungggg >:( i'm not a baby!

 

**the leek knows**

where tf is jisung i want jisung 

 

**chokepls <3**

wow very related text 10/10 lee gayho

 

**Channieton**

fuckin clingy aren't ya mate

 

**minniemouse**

fuckin australian aren't ya mate

 

**visualvface**

felix sent an invitation to all of them thou?? does chan still have him blocked? lmao

 

**Channieton**

no I unblocekd them all the moment I made this incase one of yall abused their admnin powers

 

**whereismyshoutout**

where is he then???

I

WANT

MY

BF

BFF* I SWEAR I MEANT BFF

 

**maaaaaa**

Nice save lol

 

_visualvface has left the chat!_

 

**whereismyshoutout**

nOOOO

 

_whereismyshoutout has changed their name to no 1. changlix shipper._

 

_no 1. changlix shipper has left the chat!_

 

**jeongjeong**

no, wait :(( when was the last time any of us saw Jisung hyung???

 

**chokepls <3**

last friday?? it's wednesday so like about a week

 

**minniemouse**

jisung probably forgot to tell us he had some shitty event or something lmao

 

**maaaaaa**

Guys, it's 12:00 A.M. If Jisung doesn't turn up in two days, then we can start being worried. He's done this before, after all. We should get some sleep and think about it tomorrow.

 

**Channieton**

yeah. rn he probably just forgot to text us something. sleep, we have school tomorrow

love ya gays <3

 

**minniemouse**

i'm not gay

 

**chokepls <3**

damn okay

 

_chokepls <3 has logged out!_

**jeongjeong**

goodnight hyungs!!! I love you all!!

 

_jeongjeong has logged out!_

 

**minniemouse**

damn my friends are leaving me.. gn then

 

_minniemouse has logged out!_

 

**maaaaaa**

Hey, Minho. Make sure to get some sleep. <3 to everyone, although you'll only see this tomorrow.

 

_maaaaaa has logged out!_

 

**the leek knows**

but jisung always tells me when he has something to do?

 

_**PRIVATE DMS: LEE MINHOE TO JIJIJIJI BABY BABY BABY** _

 

**lee minhoe**

jisung?? you good?

i haven't seen or heard from you in a near week

 

_jijijiji baby baby baby is typing..._

 

Minho stared at his screen, waiting for the response. Jisung had been typing for about five minutes now, and Minho wondered what type of long paragraph he had to be typing for it to take him so long. His eyes darted from the clock at the top of the screen to the conversation, before he finally got a response.

It was an audio clip.

Hesitantly, Minho pressed the play button.

Crying. Someone was crying. Minho quickly identified the person as Jisung, and he managed to distinguish a faint, heavy breathing sound in the back. Minho bit his lips in panic,staring down at the screen, hoping it would give him an answer as to what was gping on. What was happening to Jisung, his Jisung.

Silence. The clip was silent.

Minho squinted his eyes in confusion, trying to figure out why there'd be no sound.

"MINHO!" a voice screamed suddenly, followed by shrieks of pain.

Minho threw his phone at the wall, jumping up.

Jisung.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lee minhoe
> 
> jisung? what the fuck is going on?

_**PRIVATE DMS: LEE MINHOE TO JIJIJIJI BABY BABY BABY** _

 

**lee minhoe**

jisung what the fuck?? Are you okay? Please answer.

 

 _jijijiji baby baby baby_   _has changed their name to g_

 

**g**

don't worry hyung! I'm fine!

 

**lee minhoe**

no you're not. What was that screaming? What happened? 

_Read by g two minutes ago ✅_

 

 **lee**   **minhoe**

jisung? what the fuck is going on?

_Read by g one minute ago ✅_

 

**lee minhoe**

holy shit jisung

what is that outside my house? why are you with it?

wait

no

don't

 

**lee minhoe**

jisung don't do this to me ple

 

^><^><^><^><^

 

The tall figure behind Jisung smiled, patting his head. It wore a dark mask, its bright hair wafting down in waves. Rings shone around its fingers, although there was no light. It was a rather strange sight to see, and Minho would say he was awed and amazed if he wasn't in his current situation.

 

Minho lay on the floor, curled into a ball, panic still in his eyes. His phone was four feet away, yet he couldn't manage to reach it. Cursing his short arms internally, Minho willed himself not to look back up. Not into those eyes. Minho frantically looked around, except for the human, looking for someone to save him. Surely there would be someone. However, Minho felt a shiver run down his spine. There was no one. The wooden hallways with paintings of ghosts looked eerier, and Minho could have sworn he left the light on.

The house shook. The doorways closed, another opportunity shut. The furniture because places for things to hide, and Minho broke out in a cold sweat. There were ghosts here, many. Nothing was safe. The paintings leered at him, the carpet seemed as if it was planning to swallow him, and the walls seemed to close in. "This is a place with no angels, Minho," the figure said.

 

Her voice came out sweet, dripping with honey. Minho panicked more, trying to move, trying to scream, but he could do nothing. He was frozen in pure shock. Minho wanted to cry, he didn't want this.

 

Minho sighed. He had to use his final resort. With all the bravery he could muster, Minho looked up into Jisung's eyes, begging for him to stop. Instead, he memories came flooding back, and it made everything more painful.

 

 

Minho and Jisung were sitting on a park bench, Jisung feeding the ducks while Minho watched. The sky was a clear blue, matching the water. The grass had been painted, but Minho thought it was a nice shade of artificial green. The bench was old and worn from the numerous amount of people sitting on it, although it did have its own special charm. Jisung had looked exceptionally pretty that day, his eyes squinted in concentration as he made sure every duck was fed. The bred was gripped tightly in his hands, his figure shaking.

 

Minho was lying in Jisung's bed at three A.M, Jisung tucked under his arms. The two were staring at the ceiling, both thinking about the other. Whether the other loved them, whether the other cared enough, whether that was exactly what the other wanted. Surprise, it was. Minho wished he had realized it sooner.

 

Then they were in a cafe, both sipping on drinks. Minho held a warm cup of caramel coffee, while Jisung sipped on a large cup of hot chocolate. The scenery was nice, as snowflakes fell outside of the window. People walked by, not giving the cozy cafe another glance. Minho hadn't paid much attention to them anyway, as he had been way too focused on the boy in front of him. Jisung's face was red from the cold, and the scarf wrapped around his neck made him look small. Minho wanted to protect him forever. 

 

Jisung, who was never truly his.

 

Minho still remembered the day he realized he was in love. They'd been in school, during science class, when their hands brushed as they both bent down to pick up Jisung's fallen pencil.

 

They both had frozen, and Minho remembered looking up into Jisung's eyes. They were ethereal, and the more Minho looked, the more he loved them. They were the common shade of brown, yet they looked different. The pupils were slightly bigger, the color more vibrant, the shape softer. It was something that no one but Minho would notice, although he wanted other people to appreciate the other's beauty.

 

Now, Minho looked at Jisung, hoping to see those same, comforting eyes. The same ones he had fallen fore.

 

Instead, Minho saw nothing. 

 

Jisung's eyes were gone, two holes that seemed drilled right through his head.

 

Minho felt the tears start falling as he looked at Jisung. "Come on, please," Minho whispered. "One more time." His final words. Minho started raising his arm, reaching for Jisung's hands.

 

Minho never reached them. 

 

↑↓↑↑↓↑↓↑↑↓

 

_**GROUPCHAT: GAYS M8** _

 

**maaaaaa**

Hey, Minho. Are you sick?

 

**jeongjeong**

yeah you weren't at school today

 

**chokepls <3**

jfc I thot the perfect attendance ass would drag himself up and go to scholo Dhahshab

 

**no. 1 changlix stan**

scholo

 

**choke pls <3**

lmao says the guy who almost got his ass dumped by changbin 

 

**no. 1 changlix shipper**

well he didn't soooooo try me bITCH 

 

**visualvface**

Felix... we need to talk. 

 

**minniemouse**

damn...

 

_no 1. changlix shipper and visualvface have left the chat!_

 

**Channieton**

uh...

yeah. I'm going to go after Felix, I'll let you guys know how it goes

 

_g has joined the chat!_

 

**maaaaaa**

Hey, Jisung! Where were you?

 

**jeongjeong**

yeah :((((( you were gone for like... a long time!

 

**chokepls <3**

are we going to ignore that Felix is getting dumped rn

 

**minniemouse**

let’s just rn... I don’t think he will, I just think they have some serious trust issues

also it’s been 6 days since we’ve seen your face wtf happened?? who shot you? wink wonk

 

**g**

oh? I was? It seemed like a few hours!

 

**chokepls <3**

damn 6 days and it feels like a few hours

you must really hate us hah

 

**the leek knows**

I don’t think he hates you, haha!

 

**maaaaaaa**

You don’t usually compliment anyone?

 

**the leek knows**

ah! Hyung, I just got sick. I don’t feel so good.

 

**jeongjeong**

then go to sleep hyung >:(

 

_the leek knows has logged out!_

 

**chokepls <3**

damn he really took your adivce

 

**minniemouse**

jeongin is quaking

 

**jeongjeong**

fuck off

 

**maaaaaaa**

Language, Jeongin.

**g**

Don't curse! You'll go to hell. Sinners go to hell.

 

**minniemouse**

why do I feel like jisung's quoting some dead vine that i odont know

 

**chokepls <3**

you don't kl=now antyhgin u fukc

 

**minniemouse**

at least i can fuKCin tyPe

 

**jeongjeong**

fucking*

 

**g**

sinner

 

**maaaaaa**

Guys, I have a shift at the cafe right now. I have to leave. See you guys. Make sure you all eat well, and take care of your health. I don't want you to be sick.

 

**chokepls <3**

what kinda night shift you working it's 8:09

 

**minniemouse**

you're leaving me with these shits?

 

**jeongjeong**

no hyung whyyyyyy

 

**g**

take care of yourself, hyung :).

 

_maaaaaa has put their phone on do-not-disturb!_

 

**_PRIVATE DMS: MAMABEAR TO PAPAKANGAROO_ **

 

**mamabear**

Chan, something's wrong.

 

**papakangaroo**

of course something's wrong. Felix just got dumped by Changbin, and the little shit couldn't offer a better excuse other than "it wasn't what I was looking for." What the hell? They were usch a goode couple it;'s nit oajT!

it's* not* okay*

 

**mamabear**

Changbin dumped Felix? What?

 

**papakangaroo**

yeah i'm at felix's house rn. he's crying and hugging his phone.

i think he fell asleep a few minutes ago thou

 

**mamabear**

Why would he dump Felix? Besides the answer he gave, I mean.

 

**papakangaroo**

I think Changbin got cold feet...

anyway, let's just drop the subject. I'm kinda mad thinking about it.

let's talk about the other couples who can't get their shit together.

 

**mamabear**

No, listen.

Something's wrong. Really wrong. Jisung and Minho are acting weird. Minho doesn't usually behave like this when he's sick, and Jisung still never answered the question as to where he was.

 

**papakangaroo**

mm... I admit, Minho is a bit weird, but maybe he's just really delusional from the medicine. some people are like that, ya know? and as for jisung... you talked to him?

 

**mamabear**

Oh, right, you left the chat before. Yeah, Jisung came back, but he wasn't himself. He kept talking about how "sinners would go to hell," and all that stuff. I think he might be sick too, but even so... it's odd.

 

**papakangaroo**

maybe he joined a christian cult?

jisung woudln't do anything bad without telling us first, babe, don't worry. Okay? 

 

**mamabear**

...

Okay, I'll try not to think too much about it.

 

**papakangaroo**

good, don't worry yourself over such trivial things.

oh, by the way. I'm sorry I couldn't come to our date. Felix was just really upset, and I was worried about him.

 

**mamabear**

It's okay, these things happen. Besides, I'm glad you missed it for Felix. That kid gets into more trouble than I'd like him too. Keep a close eye on him in the future, yeah?

 

**papakangaroo**

sure, he was always my favorite anyway.

don't tell jeongin I said that

 

**mamabear**

I won't, haha.

 

**papakangaroo**

:)

Oh, I have to go. Felix woke up.

 

**mamabear**

That's okay. Make sure you give him whatever he wants, he's probably very sensitive right now.

 

**papakangaroo**

got it!

love you, babae <3 I don't know what I'd do without you!

 

**mamabear**

You're such a sap.

I love you too, Chan.

 

 _mamabear: you have received a new message from an unknown number: (1)-9x5-5x15_  !

 

Woojin stared at his phone in confusion. "That number?" he mumbled, trying to put his apron on. "I thought I blocked them a long time ago?" Woojin said.

 

Deciding not to check the message, Woojin struggled to get his work uniform over his head. Believe it or not, Woojin actually did have a shift at Winter Cafe in twenty minutes. Sure, he had left a bit early, but being punctual was good.

 

Woojin’s phone rang again. Probably another message from the mysterious number. Sighing, he picked up his phone and, without looking at the text, went straight to settings and blocked the number. “Good, now they won’t message me again,” Woojin smiled, putting his phone in his pocket.

 

Woojin slowly walked down the staircase, noting that no one was out in the apartment hallways at the moment. “How odd,” he mumbled, turning a corner. Usually teenagers would loiter there, looking for a quiet place to be loud.

 

Stepping out into the crisp night, Woojin took a big breath. “Ah, fresh air,” he whispered, stuffing his hands deep into his jacket pockets.

 

Woojin began walking down the busy street. Page people pushed by, some holding suitcases, some holding phones, Andy others holding purses. It was a busy night for everyone, Woojin assumed, so there might have been more customers for the cafe. “Great, more work,” Woojin sighed, trying to not curse at the other people bumping into him.

 

Woojin in was so preoccupied with his thoughts he made a wrong turn. Humming along to the tune of Blooming Day, Woojin didn’t notice until he was deep into the alleyway. Stopping for a second, Woojin observes his surroundings. There were holes in the walls, ripped posters, and knocked over trash cans. This was definitely not where he was supposed to be. Woojin laughed at himself for being so clumsy.

 

Woojin turned around and walked forward before seeing three figures approach him. Two walked like idiots, their heads facing the grounds and often spinning in a small circle. The one in the middle walked with elegance, and Woojin found it very unsettling. He tried to approach the situation calmly. “Can I help you?” 

 

The three figures drew closer. When they were ten feet away, Woojin noticed one was Minho. Looking at the other one, he saw the orange hair of Jisung. “Minho, Jisung? What are you guys doing?” Woojin asked.

 

The two didn’t seem to listen, relentlessly approaching closer. Woojin backed up slightly, turning his head back so he’ll could see what was behind him. A dead end. Of course.

 

”I’ve been waiting to see you for a long time, Woojin,” a feminine voice said, only two feet away from Woojin now. Woojin tried to back up, only to find there was no more room.

 

Woojin looked down at the ground, trying not to meet anyone’s gaze. The girl came closer, and Woojin could smell her scent. She smelled like chicken, Chan, and roses. Woojin bit his lip. It was a very inviting smell, indeed.

 

”Not going to say hello to your best friend?” The girl asked again, her voice going high.

 

Woojin gritted his teeth, dodging the girl’s hand. “I don’t have anything to say to you, J—“

 

A hand went over Woojin’s mouth. “Now, now, Woojin. I suggest you shut up.”

 

Woojin opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t.

 

For a moment, a minute, maybe even an hour, Woojin stood still.

 

Then, his whole body shuddered. His eyes rolled back into his head, his fingers started getting contorted, and his legs going wobbly underneath him.

 

Then, the shaking stopped.

 

When Woojin opened his eyelids, there was nothing under them.

 

Three people exited the alleyway instead of four. The sweet scent drifted away as the trio approached their next destination.

 

Seo Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry if this chapter is a disappointment to you. I have a lot of motivation, but I don’t know if you guys will like it :((
> 
> Also, it’s time to decide on a main protagonist of this story!
> 
> As three (soon to be four) of them are already corrupted, you can only choose from Chan, Felix, Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin.
> 
> So who will it be? Who’s going to (hopefully) fix this?
> 
> Also: If you don’t get anything, please ask! I make everything confusing on purpose, but I don’t want you to be so confused to the point where you don’t know what’s happening.


	3. m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g  
> You called me Jisung-hyung?  
> Hyung?
> 
> jeongjeong  
> yeah, you’re my one and only Jisung hyung ^^
> 
> g  
> ...  
> hyung...  
> holy shIT JEONGIN

_**PRIVATE DMS: YANGJEONGIN TO G** _

 

**yangjeongin**

hey jisungg 

oops dont kill me for not using honorifics rn I’m lazy

 

**g**

sinners go to hell.

 

**yangjeongin**

damn what is it with you and your weird sinner phase??

I’ve seen you go through an emo phase but this one is terrible :((

 

**g**

I like this me.

 

**yangjeongin**

well, I don’t :((

Come on, please talk normally 

 

_Read by g one minute ago ✅_

 

**yangjeongin**

Jisung hyungggg

 

**g**

Wait.

Did you call me Jisung-hyung?

Hyung?

 

**jeongjeong**

yeah, you’re my one and only Jisung hyung ^^

 

**g**

...

hyung...

holy shIT JEONGIn jeongin Jeongin Jeongin jeongin 

 

**jeongjeong**

??? 

You okay?

 

**g**

Am I okay? you should be asking if Woojin and Minho are okay!!!

dear fuck I have to run... I’m coming over so prepare to let me in and lock the door straight after

 

**jeongjeong**

what the hell? jisung hyung? what happened to woojin and minho? 

 

_Read by g one minute ago ✅_

 

Jeongin sighed in defeat, putting his phone back down on his bed. The blue and white striped covers became wrinkled as Jeongin flopped down, breathing out. He hadn't had enough time to check the group chat, as he had just gotten out of choir practice. Now, Jeongin was now hyper-aware of the current situation and didn't want to. Jisung, who had disappeared for six days straight and coming back strange was asking him to open the door for him. Honestly, Jeongin was tempted not to. However, a small part of him to trust Jisung this one time and open the door. After all, what was the worse that could happen? Jeongin reasoned with himself.

 

Deciding to go ahead and unlock the door, Jeongin rolled off the bed, falling on the ground next to his bunny slippers. "Ouch, should've thought of a better way," he laughed, although there was no real humor in his voice.

 

Getting up while rubbing his arm, Jeongin slipped his feet into the bunny slippers. Stifling a yawn, Jeongin turned on his hallway light and shut the bedroom door behind him. He lived with Chan, but the older was currently at Felix's house, trying to comfort him. Jeongin understood, after all, it sounded like Changbin was about to break up with Felix, and he probably had. Jeongin frowned, deep in thought. That was odd, they were the model couple. What had happened? Jeongin hummed a response to his own question before putting his hand on the cool doorknob. He turned the lock and spun around, planning to go back to his couch.

 

The door swung open, and a sweaty and tired Jisung burst through. He looked panicked, his bright, brown eyes glossy with tears. Jeongin stood there in shock, watching Jisung slam the door shut with more force than Jeongin thought he had and briefly fumble with the lock before finally getting it to shut. The white door made a small creaking noise, and Jeongin watched it with fear as it began to shake. After a bit, the shaking stopped, and Jisung collapsed to the ground.

 

Jeongin rushed forward, putting his hand on Jisung's shoulder. "Hyung, are you okay?" he asked. It was a very stupid question. Jisung was obviously not okay. 

 

Jisung barely managed to stand up, removing Jeongin's hand from his shoulder. They still stood near the doorway, both shivering. Jisung shook his head, obviously trying to hold back tears. "Jeongin," he mumbled, walking towards the couch. "They don't have eyes. I don't think I did either," Jisung said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

 

Jeongin stopped mid-step, his eyes widening in confusion. "Who? Who doesn't have eyes?" he asked, even though he was sure he already knew the answer. The look he shared with Jisung proved his suspicions to be true.

 

It was silent for a while, Jeongin and Jisung sitting extremely close. It was a scary moment for them, Jeongin decided. Everything was off. Woojin and Minho didn't have eyes, so...

 

"Are they dead?" Jeongin asked, in a small voice.

 

It took a moment for Jisung to answer. "I'm not dead, am I?" he said, looking at Jeongin straight in his eyes. Jeongin stared back, observing the other.

 

"You didn't have eyes?" Jeongin whispered, touching Jisung's spot below his eye lightly. "How do you have eyes right now?"

 

Jisung shrugged. "I could see, I just didn't have any control over what I was doing. It was like I was dreaming. It was a very bad dream," Jisung said, pausing. "I think I gained control again when I was texting you. The moment I was texting you, my phone turned off. I saw my reflection, and my eyes were gone. When I gained more control, they came back. I don't know, Jeongin. But when I turned around to figure out where I was, I saw MInho and Woojin. They... they weren't themselves, Jeongin. They were different," Jisung said, his voice going hoarse.

 

Jeongin tried to understand, only managing a nod of his head. "Uh... can you tell me how you gained more control?" Jeongin asked, hoping to turn Jisung's mind away from Woojin and Minho.

 

Jisung stared off into space, clearly thinking about the question. "How did I gain more control? It happened when you said Jisung-hyung. Something clicked inside me. I don't know, I guess it was my favorite thing to hear, since you're the only one younger than me that ever liked to call me hyung," Jisung croaked, pulling his sleeves up.

 

Jeongin caught sight of a black mark on one of Jisung's wrists. Without warning, he pulled Jisung's wrist closer to him, inspecting the mark. It was a Korean syllable, the one for hyung. Raising his eyebrows, Jeongin pointed Jisung's inner-wrist at JIsung's eyes. "Look at this, hyung," he said.

 

 Jisung blinked. "I don't see anything?" he said. "Are you feeling feverish? Do you have eyes?"

 

In a normal situation, that would have been a weird question, but Jeongin understood. "Yeah, I'm still me. I guess I'm just seeing things."

 

The two stayed wrapped on the couch, trying to ignore the frightening cold.

 

_**GROUPCHAT: IF YOU'RE GAY AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR HANDS** _

 

**jeongjeong**

guys

 

**Channieton**

???

 

**minniemouse**

what is it jeongin

 

**chokepls <3**

i woke up from my beauty sleep for this so it better be important

 

**jeongjeong**

I found Jisung, he's at my house right now. Listen carefully.

 

_jeongjeong has removed the leek knows and maaaaaaa from the chat!_

 

**Channieton**

wtf why did you remove them

 

**chokepls <3**

^

 

**jeongjeong**

don't ask questions right now, please.

jisung told me he was... kinda... kidnapped in a sort? he didn't have eyes.

 

**minniemouse**

excuse me, in all due respect, what the fuck.

 

**jeongjeong**

woojin and minho are captured by an evil devil or something. the point is, they're extremely dangerous. If either of them ask to be let in, don't let them. it's a trap. they're just coming to turn you into one of them.

 

**Channieton**

jeongin this isn't a funny joke

 

**jeongjeong**

I'm not joking. Please.

 

_g has logged on!_

 

**g**

seriously guys.

 

**minniemouse**

jisung?

 

**g**

yeah, it's actually me this time.

seriously, I suggest you listen to Jeongin. and me. everything was so scary, it was like i was in a nightmare. don't, i repeat, don't open the door for either of those two.

 

**chokepls <3**

it's weird to see you be so serious, jisung

 

**Channieton**

yeah, you're really serious about this joke huh?

 

**jeongjeong**

why don't you trust us? is it because we're two of the youngest?

I'm sorry hyung, but you have to listen to us. just because you're older doesn't mean you're smarter than us.

 

_no. 1 changlix stan has joined the chat!_

 

_no. 1 changlix stan has changed their name to felix!_

 

**felix**

I backread and what the fuck? stop dropping bombshells on me...

 

**minniemouse**

I don't think he's joking...

 

**chokepls <3**

 

neither do I

 

**felix**

he could be... but I think he's telling the truth. honestly, i've just given up on life so I might as well join them lmao

 

**Channieton**

zombies don't exist.

 

**jeongjeong**

I'm warning you guys.

 

_jeongjeong has left the chat!_

 


End file.
